


The Perfect Way to Spend an Autumn Night [Podfic]

by YamBits



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Happy Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Quest, child Pippin, flirty Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamBits/pseuds/YamBits
Summary: Frodo goes out for a relaxed night of fun with Sam and a young Pippin. Spooky stories, a corn maze and drinks by the fire. And a little flirting.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Perfect Way to Spend an Autumn Night [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perfect Way to Spend an Autumn Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798540) by [YamBits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamBits/pseuds/YamBits). 



### Listen and Download

[Download](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/o1fe0tb91wqx4j1/Perfect.mp3?dl=1)

  
Hosted at: <https://archive.org/details/perfect_20210316>

##### Stream

### Details

Length: 00:01:13:32  
File type: mp3 / stream

### Credits

##### Text

  
YamBits, available at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798540

##### Music

Clear Waters by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/3516-clear-waters  
License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license

  
Wholesome by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/5050-wholesome  
License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license


End file.
